


As The Bodies Hit The Floor

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom 2: The Tokens of Everlock [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Book of Tales, Dinner Of Death, Disappearing Author, Gen, Ivy - Freeform, M/M, Meddling From Behind The Scenes, Mirrors, Stubborness, The Mindscape, Treacherous Taffy, Well-Intentioned Spying, sugar magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Alice has been dragged back into the fray despite everything they've done to keep her safe and sane. And the bloodbath has only just begun.





	1. Like A Ghost

Makoto felt his mouth open and close in pure horror.

 

First, they’d lost Alice, and now…

 

 

Now two more writers were dead.

 

 

 

*

 

 

-Before:

 

 

*

 

 

 

As the white glow faded around them, the two men hit the ground in an urgent stride.

 

 

“…Do you think it’s too late?”

 

 

“No way!”

 

 

The once-Ultimate Hope was adamant.

 

 

“The Mindscape is still up and running, so she must be, too.

 

And even if something _is_ threatening her, she’s a strong person.

 

 

I highly doubt they’ll be able to do much damage”.

 

 

“…How do you do it?”

 

 

“Do what?”

 

 

“Stay so optimistic all the time?

 

It’s never worked out for me, I’m sorry to say”.

 

 

…Had he ever really thought about it before?

 

 

“I don’t know”, he admitted with a shrug.

 

“It’s just something that I’ve always believed in-and it eventually saved my life”.

 

 

Sal’s eyes took on a rueful shine.

 

 

“You must have some kind of luck.

 

I used to believe in it too, but-that’s odd”.

 

 

“What’s odd?”

 

 

“The door’s unlocked”.

 

 

-And it was, to his shock…

 

With just one turn of the handle, they were in?

 

 

 

“She never leaves it like that.

 

Ever”.

 

 

“Weird”, Sal agreed.

 

“Looks peaceful enough though…”

 

 

The girl was currently sleeping on top of her bed, coat pulled tight about her as a makeshift quilt.

 

 

“Yeah”.

 

 

Makoto couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

She seemed so much more relaxed now.

 

Now that she was out of danger, FINALLY-

 

 

 

A golden haze began to collect around her body.

 

 

 

“Uh, what’s that?”

 

 

“I don’t know, and I hate to do it, but I think the time has come where we need to wake her up”.

 

 

Sal rushed to where her hand had flopped over the edge of the mattress.

 

 

 

 

 

But she’d vanished into dust too soon.


	2. The Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does her disappearance mean...They're about to find out.

“What the-!?”

 

Makoto’s shocked cry was almost drowned out by the pure, unadulterated sensation of foreboding buzzing in Sal’s ears.

 

 

 

“Where-where did she go!?”

 

“We have to get back”.

 

“What-“

 

“The Mindscape.

 

We’ll be able to find out through the mirrors there”.

 

 

 

What on earth happened....

 

 

 

Sprinting back to the portal, they just barely slipped through the bright-white glow before it could fade completely and leave them stranded.

 

A flash of something blinding, and gold erupted from the back of her conscience.

 

 

“-!!”

 

Throwing an arm over his eyes to shield from the glare, he had a sinking feeling that he knew what it was-

 

 

 

“No…”

 

 

That’s when they’d seen it.

 

A nameplate slowly super-imposing itself over Jas’ until-

 

 

“No-!”

 

 

His green eyes wide with horrified disbelief, Makoto stepped back as a new golden token glittered to life over the next pedestal.

 

 

 

Sal grimly regarded the unfortunate sight.

 

 

“She’s back”.

 

 

 

WHOOSH~

 

 

 

 

And then _they_ had returned.

 

 

-

 

 

“You’re telling me a _Coven_ was behind all of this!?”

 

 

He digested the news silently while his ally voiced what they were both no doubt thinking.

 

 

 

“Well, this-“

 

A gesture toward the darning portraits-

 

 

“Seems to be the proof”.

 

 

 

“Everything we did only helped them…”

 

For someone who was only seconds earlier telling him how much he believed in hope…

 

 

The expression slowly taking over his face now almost looked very close to despair.

 

 

 

“Hey”.

 

Sal lightly nudged his arm.

 

 

“Just because they won this round doesn’t mean that we can’t keep trying to get their claws out of here”.

 

 

 

The shadows folding in on his irises started to fade.

 

 

“Yeah…”

 

A hearty shaking of his head.

 

 

“Yeah!

 

You’re right”.

 

 

We won’t let this stop us.

 

 

 

 

Not by a long shot!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Second contact.


	3. For Want Of A Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plan B. is (reluctantly) put into motion.

Vero wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment!

 

The only problem being…

 

 

“If pulling her out didn’t work, then what in the h* do we try now?”

 

 

“Well we certainly can’t go and do it again.

 

I don’t know what would happen if we brought her in while she’s trapped in a different form”.

 

 

Nightcrawler fretfully adjusted his glasses.

 

 

“-Yet if she dies, we will all disappear”.

 

 

Morivin clenched his fists.

 

 

“We must fix this-

 

We have to figure out where she is now”.

 

 

“But what good will that do?” Makoto asked.

 

 

“Finding her location will allow us to keep tabs on the Token-collecting.

 

Perhaps…

 

 

 

We can do something about both”.

 

 

 

 

Sal wasn’t entirely sure what he had in mind, but he sincerely hoped that it would be enough to thwart the Cursed God.

 

 

Even though it seemed like he’d been one step ahead of them this whole time…

 

 

 

“Every single conceivable thing she’s ever thought about has a mirror.

 

If we can just locate hers-“

 

 

“We can establish some sort of contact?”

 

 

“Exactly”.

 

 

“Awesome”.

 

 

Vero stood up from his perch against the wall and grinned.

 

 

“So?

 

How do we tell which one it is?”

 

 

“There must be at least a thousand of them around here…”

 

 

The hitman nodded to the maze of corridors below and above.

 

 

 

“I was wondering if _you_ might be able to pick up on it…Makoto”.

 

 

“What!?”

 

He jumped.

 

 

“Me!!?”

 

 

“Yes, you.

 

You used to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, correct?”

 

 

“Yeah, but-“

 

 

“Then I don’t see why you wouldn’t be able to do this”.

 

 

“Kyoko will be really impressed~”, the Shadow Beast cajoled.

 

 

“Okay…I’ll try”.

 

...

 

 

“Knew that would do it”.

 

 

 

They spent the next ten hours wandering in circles.

 

 

“Oh for Pete’s sakes!!

 

Can’t you just make up your mind, already!!?”

 

 

“I thought you said you _knew that would do it_?”

 

 

“I did!!!

 

It’s not MY fault he’s taking a long-a* time-“

 

 

 

“-I don’t want to sound like a jerk, but could you two please quiet down!?

 

My instincts are getting drowned out”.

 

 

“Yes, what he said”, the Arch-Demon seconded.

 

“You both sound like an old married couple”.

 

 

-Nightcrawler seized up, and Vero let out a short burst of surprised laughter.

 

 

Oh.

 

 

 

And both of them blushed accordingly.

 

 

 

In fact...

 

To his amusement, neither one spoke again.

 

 

 

 

Rounding one last curve, Makoto stopped.

 

 

“Here it is…this is definitely the one”.

 

 

“You sure?”

 

 

Sal regarded it with a critical eye.

 

 

Tall, and half-heart shaped, it looked more like a glass pane that a giant had stepped on and crushed rather than something that would actually reflect anything…

 

 

 

But maybe that was due to the body-swap.

 

 

 

 

“I’m positive”.

 

 

 

 

He raised a hand, and splayed it flat on the cold surface.

 

 

“Alice…”

 

 

 

 

You there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I, or won't I?


	4. Window To The Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well-intentioned spying.

…For a moment, nothing happened.

The only thing they could see inside the glass were their own waiting selves.

 

“Maybe it’s broken”, Vero suggested.

 

Nightcrawler frowned.

 

“Wouldn’t the lights around it go dark if that were the case?”

 

 

“Yes”.

 

Morivin’s blunt response made him really _look_ at the guy.

 

“Do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

 

“-!

Something’s happening…”

 

Makoto squinted to see it more clearly.

A faint swirl of quicksilver-

 

Sal waited pensively for it to finish coming into view.

 

Colors began to be easily identifiable from within-

 

A fancily-furnished room…sunlight streaming in through the rainbow-tinted window…

 

 

And Alice, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest.

 

Tear tracks only too evident upon her cheeks.

 

 

“Oh d*”.

 

Vero peered over Makoto’s shoulder.

 

“Can’t say I didn’t expect it, but…”

 

“Where’s Candy Pop?”

 

It was a good question, or at least, Sal thought it was.

 

“That one has no respect for anyone but himself”.

 

Morivin’s glower was cold as ice chips, but did a remarkable job at burning imaginary holes.

 

“…”

 

Nightcrawler experimentally stuck a hand against the glass.

 

“Wonder if we can get her attention?”

 

The Shadow Beast shrugged.

 

 

“Go for it”.

 

 

 

Gently testing the liquid’s strength, he slipped his fingers through the solidified haze-

 

 

 

The bedroom door promptly swung open.

 

“Hey…Alice?”

 

She startled.

 

 

“Oh-sorry!

Didn’t mean to scare you…”

 

 

I just wanted to see how you were.

 

 

“Is that-“

 

“Yeah, I think so”.

 

Makoto shot Sal a meaningful look.

 

“Sorry, who is that supposed to be?”

 

Meanwhile, Vero had no idea who they were talking about.

 

“She goes by Erica now, but before all of this went to h* and back, this Writer was-“

 

“Chala”.

 

“Exactly”.

 

 

Alice opened her mouth to say something, and-

 

Immediately went for the tissue box.

 

 

A muscle in Sal’s jaw jumped.

 

 

“…’Not well’, huh?”

 

She sat down next to the furiously-wiping girl.

 

“Yeah, I can see why…That was brutal-”

 

 

The Ultimate Hope gently nudged Nightcrawler’s elbow.

 

 

“Let’s…not.

For right now”.

 

“What?”

 

There seemed to be something playing behind his eyes.

 

A memory?

 

...A bad dream?

 

 

 

“She…really needs this.

 

-And since we know where her mirror is, we can always come back later and get in touch...”

 

…

 

“You are speaking from experience”.

 

Morivin’s assertion...

 

Caused him to bitterly smile.

 

 

"Yeah.

 

You got it".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd...TIMESKIP!!


	5. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as hopeless as it might seem.

In the days that followed, the five spent hours upon hours searching for a way to undo whatever curse that wretched Coven had placed upon Alice.

 

Makoto went through every case file he could find relating to them.

 

Sal helped.

 

 

Vero tried to contact some old ghosts who may have known them in the past.

 

Nightcrawler did the same thing, only with the living.

 

 

 

And nobody knew where Morivin had gotten to, nor when he planned on coming back.

 

 

-

 

 

“Coffee?”

 

The blue-haired man held out a steaming cup, along with a bag of donuts.

 

 

“Thanks”.

 

The tired-eyed Ultimate took them gratefully.

 

 

“I don’t think I’ve slept in weeks”.

 

“Well, this _is_ a pretty major snag we’ve run into".

 

 

“Even so, I must have looked over _hundreds_ of these, and all I’ve managed to come up with is a solid zero”.

 

 

“You too?”

 

Ethereal irises gleaming in the low light, the Shadow Beast had returned.

 

 

“Yup!”

 

Makoto laughed slightly.

 

 

“It’s like no paranormal investigator on the planet has ever had to deal with this kind of spell before”.

 

“-Either that, or the Coven is really good at covering up their tracks”.

 

 

Beneath the prosthetic, Sal scowled.

 

 

“It wouldn’t surprise me if so”.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I kinda got that vibe when I was summoning up my dead pals”.

 

He ran a hand through his dark hair.

 

 

“Man…this is nuts!

 

How fr*n powerful are these witches!?

 

 

I’ve never seen fear like that on their faces before.

 

Not even when they were alive!”

 

 

“-So you guys struck out also?”

 

Brushing a spot of blood from his bow-tie, Nightcrawler was the next to show up.

 

 

“Hey!

 

We were just verifying that for sure”.

 

 

“Well nobody on Earth appears to know anything.

 

And those that do were all deceased by the time I got there-

 

 

By unfortunate ‘accidents’”.

 

 

His index fingers waggled in the air as fake quotes.

 

 

“D*”.

 

 

The four Mindscapers stared at each other in blank defeat.

 

 

“Guess we’re stumped”.

 

 

“-Perhaps not”.

 

 

The sound of chains rattling signaled the arrival of their missing fifth-

 

 

Morivin rushed into view carrying a very old, and very dusty tome.

 

 

“According to this, there _is_ someone out there with the power to change her back”.

 

 

He held it out for them all to see.

 

 

“The Blue Fairy”.

 

 

Vero’s eyebrows rose in skepticism.

 

“A Fairytale character!?”

 

“She once brought a Wooden Puppet to life as a real, flesh-and-blood human.

 

Anyone who could do that so effortlessly, would be able to do **anything** ”.

 

Nightcrawler adjusted his glasses.

 

“Yes, _and_ -“

 

“Alice has always loved Disney.

 

-So don’t you dare say that she’s not around here someplace”.

 

 

 

All we’d have to do is figure out where she is, and we’d be set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna get insane.


	6. Double End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakes start to get higher.

“'Set'?”

 

Nightcrawler raised his eyebrows.

 

“Isn’t the Blue Fairy supposed to be a force for Good?

 

What makes you think that she’d go out of her way to help two demonic entities, a certified hitman, a dead convict, and an errant Joe for Hope?”

 

Morivin poked a finger at the faded drawing of a willowy figure with ash-blond hair, transluscent-blue eyes, and two giant, sapphire wings.

 

“Intentions are what matter here, not who is asking.

 

We would be wanting her to do this for the benefit of all”.

 

 

He snapped the book shut.

 

 

“She can’t argue with that, now, can she?”

 

 

“Careful, you’re gonna break it”, Vero said sarcastically.

 

 

“That’s what tape is for.

 

Let’s move.

 

 

Who knows what is happening there at this very minute?”

 

 

“-Yeah, we should probably go check”.

 

Sal clapped a hand onto Makoto’s shoulder.

 

 

“Think you can find her mirror again?”

 

 

He grimaced.

 

 

“In this state of mind?

 

I can’t promise you anything…

 

 

But I’ll still try”.

 

 

*

 

 

The colors re-flooded the glass, opening out into the same bedroom.

 

Alice sat sorting through chunks of used-up wrapping paper, looking slightly better.

 

“Oh thank goodness”.

 

Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“I was so scared that this was going to really scar her”.

 

“Well it’s hard to tell from here”.

 

Sal peered intently at what remained of the tissue box.

 

 

“But it could be that she’s just been given something else to think about”.

 

 

*

 

 

_Shhnk-!_

 

_Shhnk-!_

 

 

Nightcrawler gritted his teeth.

 

 

“Another two bite the dust, huh?”

 

Vero let out a weary breath.

 

 

“Man, who knew that Candy Pop guy would just up and lose his cool like that?”

 

 

“ _I_ knew”.

 

Morivin watched as first Alina’s portrait, then Glorious Galaxy’s burst a bleeding, black hole over each of their respective throats.

 

 

 

“Hope Alice doesn’t find these fresh corpses”.

 

 

A second later, Alice’s portrait blazed a horrified white, and then short-circuited.

 

 

 

“I rest my case-“

 

“You just _had_ to tempt fate, didn’t you?”

 

 

*

 

 

“Two more down!?”

 

Makoto felt his heart sink.

 

 

“And it wasn’t even a challenge this time…”

 

 

“Yes”, Nightcrawler confirmed.

 

“That would appear to be…it”.

 

 

“Ugh”.

 

Sal rubbed his eyes.

 

 

“I guess it’s some comfort that their deaths were quick…”

 

 

“Indeed, yet the bodies were mutilated beyond almost-recognition post-mortem”.

 

 

The Arch-Demon thought for a moment.

 

 

“Their spirits may not rest so easily”.

 

 

 

“-All the more reason to get ahold of this fairy girl before something like that happens to Alice”.

 

 

Vero thumped the cover of the Book of Tales…

 

 

 

“Now who’s trying to break things?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before everybody got new names/new OC's so Alina and Galaxy are going to stay that way for now.


	7. Re-Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't work out as planned.

“Where does it say that this mythical fairy lives?”

 

“A house in the middle of the woods”.

 

“You mean to tell me we have to go back to-!?”

 

“Not _those_ woods”.

 

“Then where?”

 

 

Morivin smiled cryptically.

 

 

“Good question.

 

But I know how we can find out”.

 

 

“Another mirror, right?”

 

 

“You _do_ catch on quick”.

 

 

*

 

 

“Which one are we looking for this time?”

 

Makoto inhaled another gulp of pure caffeine.

 

Once again, they were trekking off into the bowels of Alice’s mind.

 

Somehow, he’d ended up in front of the group despite the fact that he still didn’t know where they were heading...

 

“In the Book also was the Queen’s Magic Mirror-“

 

“You mean the thing that called out Snow White, and almost got her killed?”

 

“Yes. That too, knows everything”.

 

“-I swear, if his luck works a second time I’m gonna start comparing him to that ‘Nagito’ guy”, Nightcrawler mumbled under his breath.

 

 

*

 

 

“Here”.

 

He pointed with confidence.

 

 

“That’s it.

 

Your luck is officially as bad as his”.

 

 

The Ultimate grimaced.

 

Not necessarily the best comparison he could’ve made…

 

 

This one was decorated with what looked like dried bloodstains.

 

All over the glass, the gilt-edging, the old frame-

 

 

“What happened here?”

 

Vero raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“Looks like somebody got murdered”.

 

Nightcrawler wiped off a long smear.

 

 

“But the only person who really died in ‘Snow White’ was the Queen herself.

 

And it wasn’t even in front of that Mirror, either”.

 

Granted, Sal hadn’t read the story in a while…

 

 

But he _definitely_ would’ve noticed a detail like that one.

 

 

“Maybe something went wrong after the end?”

 

Faces swam before Makoto’s eyes; the faces of those who had fallen prey to exactly that in _his_ world...

 

 

“Maybe so, maybe not.

 

It’s immaterial.

 

 

We just need to get the attention of the Spirit who lives inside”.

 

 

And with that, Morivin knocked on the sticky surface.

 

 

An earsplitting CRASH.

 

 

 

One minute he was there, and the next, he was gone.

 

 

 

“Wha-!?”

 

 

Makoto gaped, slack-jawed.

 

 

 

At the black, yawning portal in front of them.

 

 

“What the- _What was that!!?_ ”

 

 

“Hey, you in there!?”

 

Vero reached inside-

 

 

**THWACK-!!**

 

 

His chin snapped up as a magical star thrust out of the hole!

 

 

“Watch your hands, young man!”

 

 

A woman with fluttery, lavender wings stepped daintily into the corridor and smiled.

 

 

“You wouldn’t want to lose them, now would you?”

 

 

“Ow-son of a **b*** , that hurt!”

 

 

“…Who are you?” Sal asked warily.

 

 

“Why, I’m the Sugarplum Fairy, of course.

 

And I've come here to re-orient you all".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, she's here to stay.


	8. Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She may look harmless.

“Re- _what!?_ ”

 

Makoto stumbled away from the encroaching fairy.

 

 

“‘Re-orient’”.

 

 

She waved her glowing wand…

 

 

 

“By order of the Cursed God”.

 

 

 

 

**BANG**

 

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

The woman looked down.

 

 

 

A bullet hole had opened in the left side of her chest.

 

 

 

“…What was that supposed to accomplish?”

 

 

 

Nightcrawler paled.

 

 

The barrel of his gun was still smoking-

 

 

 

“No way…”

 

 

Completely unfazed at the rivulets of sugary blood dribbling down her chin, the (apparently) unkillable creature simply wafted a few magic sparkles over the wound-

 

 

And it closed up instantly.

 

 

 

“Really now, you all should know better than to try to outfox a supernatural being”.

 

 

“ _I’m_ a supernatural being!”

 

 

Vero’s fangs and claws were out.

 

Making a bid for her throat-

 

 

 

A blast of heavenly mist engulfed him, and when it cleared-

 

 

“-!!

 

Where’d he go!?”

 

 

Upon seeing him disappear with little to no explanation, the Hitman’s eyes blazed.

 

 

 

_“What did you do to him!!?”_

 

 

“Don’t worry”.

 

 

She took aim-

 

 

“Soon you’ll find out”.

 

 

 

SHOOOM-!!

 

 

 

Sal recoiled from the bone-jarring impact, prosthetic shattering to smithereens.

 

 

Makoto gasped-

 

 

 

That was the last thing he heard.

 

 

 

A maelstrom of violently-whirring glitter whisked him away.

 

 

Coughing as it spewed him out, the exposed man barely had time to catch his breath before he was slammed roughly into a chair.

 

 

 

“-So she got you too”.

 

 

 

Vero was sitting directly across from him, waaaay at the other end of the long, glass table.

 

He was wildly thrashing against his candy-cane restraints!

 

 

“It was almost Nightcrawler”.

 

 

-Went stock-still.

 

 

“You…what?”

 

 

Sal took a steadying breath, ignoring as best he could the other’s gaze absorbing his uncovered face-

 

 

 

“I shoved him out of the way at the last minute-he tried to shoot her, and it didn’t do anything.

 

She was taking aim herself, I knew I had to do something before it was too late”.

 

 

…

 

 

...

 

 

…

 

 

"…Sal...I swear to you, I'm gonna get us out of this".

 

 

 

You've just made yourself a life-long friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But she's not.


	9. Flight From Disaster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with an enemy that cannot die, they have no choice but to do this-
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING gun violence.

The final flecks of fairy dust drifted to the floor.

 

Nightcrawler felt his heart beat harder in his chest...

 

 

That guy-

 

 

He’d-

 

 

 

_Saved me. . ._

 

 

 

!

 

 

 

“Sigh…”

 

 

The Sugarplum **B*** resignedly shook her head.

 

 

 

“That poor fool…giving up his own freedom for yours…”

 

 

She pointed her wand at him once more.

 

 

 

“I suppose he doesn’t know that it’s useless”.

 

 

 

Makoto inched drowsily in his direction…

 

 

 

“You’ll be a part of the Dinner whether you like it or not”.

 

 

**FWOOSH~!!**  
  
  
He leaped to the right as the Ultimate careened to the left!

 

 

BANG-

 

BANG-

 

BANG-

 

 

**BANG-**

 

 

 

Bullet after bullet thudded through the woman’s skin, puncturing her arms, her chest, her neck-

 

Her **wings** -

 

 

 

She gurgled noisily, flapping madly in an attempt to stay in the air.

 

 

Her wand trembling within pained fingers…

 

 

 

“Let’s get out of here!”

 

 

He grabbed Makoto’s arm, and dragged him down the hallway!!

 

*

 

“Wh…where are we going!?”

 

“Anywhere but in her range”.

 

“-?“

 

“Don’t talk now, we need to find somewhere to stop so we can make a plan!”

 

“The Tokens area?”

 

“It’d take too long to get back there-“

 

 

A giant wall of purple ivy rose up in front of their faces.

 

 

Nightcrawler skidded to a halt, cursing.

 

 

“Whoa-!!?”

 

 

Makoto slammed into his back.

 

 

 

“Agh-!”

 

He toppled headfirst into the gooey mess!!

 

 

Revolting strands of taffy began to wind themselves around his limbs, securing them tightly to his sides.

 

 

“S*-!

 

Kid, get outta here!!”

 

 

“Not so fast”.

 

 

The bullet holes that had once marred her kindly appearance were a thing of the past.

 

 

 

She was fluttering stronger,

 

 

Smiling brighter,

 

 

 

And carrying an ominously-crazed look in her eyes.

 

 

 

 

"There's still somewhere I need you to be".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not looking good.


	10. Turn Back The Tide Of Fear And Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC's arrive.
> 
> Slight WARNING for implied bodily harm.

Heart thumping, he backed up.

 

 

“Oh Naegi, what is there to be afraid of?

I don’t intend to hurt you…”

 

“Don’t listen to her, she’s lying!”

 

 

Nightcrawler’s voice.

 

 

Disgusting squelching sounds told him loudly and clearly that the guy was fighting desperately to get loose-

 

 

“Do be quiet”.

 

 

It became muffled and indistinguishable from the rustling taffy.

 

 

“Let him go!”

 

“I’m sorry dear, but I can’t do that”.

 

“…Why not?”

 

 

She laughed, a musical sound.

 

 

“Because he would keep putting holes in me, of course…

 

This is only for safety reasons”.

 

“So…you won’t leave him trapped there?”

 

“If he learns to play nice, perhaps not”.

 

 

...

 

 

…He wasn’t entirely certain that he could count on her word.

 

 

“How did the Cursed God find out what we were doing?”

 

“He’s always known, silly!”

 

 

She booped him in the nose with her magic wand.

 

 

“Did you all really think that we _wouldn’t_ continue to keep tabs on you?”

 

“But…how-!?”

 

 

“That’s for us to know, and **only** us”.

 

 

Swirling the twinkling weapon in a circle, an image appeared in the air:

 

The Token room.

 

 

Makoto blanched as the sounds of flesh slamming repeatedly into something solid crushed one of the portraits until it was no longer possible to tell whom it had belonged to.

 

 

 

“Wh-what is this!!?”

 

 

“The next death of course-or rather it **was** ”.

 

 

Her lacquered nails forcefully gripped his chin.

 

 

 

**Look.**

 

 

 

A white flash of light bloomed to life within the fatal gallery, and when it faded, that same portrait had been fully restored to its former glory.

 

 

 

“I don’t understand”, he ground out through captured teeth.

 

“What happened-“

 

 

**Shhh~**

 

 

Only seconds later, an even stronger white flash enveloped the vision.

 

It was as if almost every portrait containing a Writer had been…retconned…

 

 

Peace filled him, the aura of the healing wave transcending the many planes of reality.

 

 

 

He _still_ had no idea what was going on.

 

 

 

“Do you know what that was, Naegi?”

 

 

Letting go of him with one hand, she gesticulated wildly at the-

 

_New_ pictures!?

 

 

“Rene, Darby, Bailey, Lenox.

 

And Stella, of course…”

 

 

The Sugarplum fairy nodded to the picture whose finish looked even better than the rest.

 

 

 

“Most if not all of the Writers have been replaced.

 

Thereby leaving us hope that the Game can and will continue”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raining over here.


	11. Desperate People...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sugarplum Fairy must not win!!

“What-“

 

Makoto pushed the other hand off, confusion blooming to life on his face.

 

 

 

“I…don’t understand what you’re trying to say”.

 

 

 

“That’s alright.

 

What was overwritten was meant to be forgotten.

 

 

If it hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now having this conversation.

 

 

 

We would, instead, be stranded helplessly within a branch of the Possession Au for all eternity”.

 

 

 

_What is she talking about!?_

 

 

He just didn’t know.

 

 

 

“You…are you rubbing in the fact that no matter what we do, things will just carry on as they are?”

 

 

“I thought you would want to know how the Game was progressing.

 

You five seem to keep constant tabs, enough…”

 

 

“We’re only doing it because we’re afraid that Alice will be next”.

 

 

“Oh she **will** be-but not in the way that you think”.

 

 

He lunged.

 

 

She started and fired off a wayward streak of white glitter!

 

 

“Hm-!!?”

 

 

Nightcrawler’s muffled shout of surprise was in and out of his ears in a second.

 

The blood roared through his veins.

 

He had to get that wand away from her.

 

 

He **had** to!!

 

 

 

“D-don’t even think-!!!!

 

Get yourself off of me **RIGHT now**!!”

 

 

Her silvery voice was laced with a sudden malice.

 

Sharp teeth snapped at him, and he blinked in horror!

 

 

Candy-colored eyes glowing menacingly, the fairy beat him mercilessly with her wings.

 

 

Each carving stroke left him biting down slightly harder on his tongue.

 

Each carving stroke was _painfully_ bruising his ribs-

 

 

 

Wanting to help him out, the Hitman re-doubled his efforts to get free.

 

Arm muscles pulling taut, body aching as he fought against the taffy ivy’s crushing hold-

 

 

_D* it!_

 

_Let-me- **go** -!!_

 

 

WRENCH-

 

 

His right hand popped loose from its death-grip.

 

His mouth slightly released from the sickly-sweet band holding it shut.

 

 

_Yes!_

 

 

Straining to reach for the gun gummed into his other hand, he heard Makoto let out a wheeze of agony.

 

 

“Hang in there!

 

I’m almost-“

 

 

His fingertips juuuust grazed the barrel.

 

 

_S*._

 

_If I could only get-a little- **closer-!!!**_

 

 

Teeth grinding together in frustration, he stretched his arm out to the **bone**.

 

 

Meanwhile, the Ultimate was beginning to flag...

 

His energy was depleting with every new twist and turn of the wild creature beneath.

 

 

_I can’t…I can’t take much more-!!_

 

 

Agony erupted in his sides with every ragged breath.

 

 

 

But.

 

 

If she managed to snare them now, who would save Sal and Vero?

 

Who would figure out what happened to Morivin?

 

 

And, most importantly…

 

 

 

Who would locate the Blue Fairy in order to save Alice!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they do it? I don't know...


	12. Fruitless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it does NOT go well.

_C’mon!_

 

 

He tried in vain to hook a finger inside the barrel.

 

 

_Get a grip, already-_

 

 

Makoto was running out of time.

 

 

If he fell, then he would get blasted by the evil fairy.

 

 

 

Then.

 

 

 

So would he.

 

 

 

_I’ve got-to get it-!!!_

 

 

 

“No!”

 

The Ultimate was flung off, back thudding dully against the ground.

 

 

Hissing and spitting, the foaming-mouthed beast leered at him triumphantly.

 

Shriveled skin, and deep-purple eyes a stark contrast to the cute, cozy pixie she’d used to be.

 

 

Her mask had been removed, and this was the truth to behold.

 

 

 

“I-I thought the Sugarplum Fairy was supposed to be a good person!”

 

 

“HAH!”

 

 

She laughed in his face.

 

 

“Well you thought wrong.

 

This isn’t the Nutcracker after all…”

 

 

“Then what is it!?”

 

 

“Christmasville”.

 

 

Her breath reeked of soured-over peppermints.

 

 

“And you’re going to love it there”.

 

 

 

 

She sprayed him point-blank.

 

 

 

With a POOF! he was gone, and Nightcrawler’s chest hollowed-out with fear-

 

“Kid! **No!!** ”

 

 

“Oh don’t worry”.

 

 

She leveled the wand at him.

 

 

“Like I said before, soon you’ll find out what befell him”.

 

 

 

WHOOSH~

 

 

 

**THUD!**

 

 

 

He winced as his butt plunked painfully into a chair.

 

 

“Hey!", Vero greeted.

 

"Glad to see you okay-for the most part…”

 

 

“Yeah", Sal seconded.

 

"We were hoping you’d gotten out of there, but-“

 

 

“That didn’t happen”.

 

 

He was seated to the left side of the table.

 

 

The kid was across on the right side-

 

And the Shadow Beast sulked at the left end, while the ex-con sat on the right.

 

 

Makoto seemed rattled, shaking hands brushing leftover glittery bits out of his hair.

 

 

“She was strong-like nothing I’d ever seen!

 

And I used to go school with the Ultimate Martial Artist, too-“

 

 

“Wonder what she has planned for us here”.

 

 

 

Sal’s comment stopped him cold.

 

 

He swallowed.

 

 

 

“I don’t know, but it can’t be for anything decent”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think happy thoughts...


	13. A Victorian Persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did I lose my mind? Look no further.

“Sigh…”

 

Eyelids drooping, the Sugarplum Fairy relaxed.

 

 

Her skin un-wrinkled…

 

Her eyes lightened in shade.

 

 

The needle-sharp teeth that had nearly taken a chunk of flesh receded into her gums.

 

 

Wings became lighter, gauzier.

 

 

And her magic wand blazed brighter than ever!

 

 

 

“Let’s see what we can do around here”.

 

 

 

With one wave, catastrophic events began to occur.

 

 

 

Alice’s mind unraveled, white-blue memory strands undulating behind her eyelids and rewinding just so-

 

**Ermengarde.**

 

 

 

Yes, that was it.

 

 

Lady Ermengarde Lolly, daughter of the Duke of Lollyville.

 

 

 

And cousin of Princess Lottie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn you, Sugarplum Fairy!! ):<


	14. Preparations Fit For A Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've all been captured, what does she have planned?

Makoto sneezed at the sudden scent of lavender-vanilla.

 

“What…what is that?”

 

Sal’s eyes stung from the sheer strength of it.

 

“A drug?”

 

Vero growled.

 

“It better not be!”

 

Nightcrawler tried to get up, but candy canes snapped into place over his wrists and ankles.

 

“…At this rate, how can it not be anything less!?”

 

The air fuzzed over, sparking and warping every few seconds.

 

 

“What’s she _doing_ up there!!?”

 

 

-A door slid open in the opposite wall.

 

 

A cart wheeled out all by itself.

 

 

“Now what!?”

 

 

The stainless steel dishes gleamed.

 

 

Ghostly shapes swarmed around them, removing covers and settling out cutlery…

 

 

“Hey, HEY!!”

 

 

The Shadow Beast was nearly shouting in their faces!

 

 

“You guys hear me?

 

**LET US GO!!!** ”

 

 

Sal’s ears rang, and he felt the urge to check for blood.

 

“I don’t think they’re gonna help us”.

 

 

“Grrr…!”

 

 

He went back to raging against the impossibly sturdy canes.

 

 

“ **HOW** are these things not breaking!!?”

 

“Must’ve enchanted them!”

 

 

Nightcrawler wasn’t having much luck, either.

 

 

In fact, he could barely move an _inch_.

 

 

“Mind sharing some of that super strength?”

 

 

“I could-“

 

 

“ **DON’T** do it!!” they chorused.

 

 

…Makoto paused, hands poised on the arm rests.

 

 

 

“You’ll get strapped down like us”.

 

 

 

The dishes chimed faintly as they were adjusted one last time…

 

 

Sal caught a whiff of whatever they were fussing over.

 

_Smells like…chocolate?_

 

 

No…

 

 

_Hot…cocoa…and marshmallows…_

 

 

“What the h*?”

 

 

Vero glared suspiciously at the array of pastel-colored desserts before them.

 

 

“We supposed to _eat_ all of this!?”

 

 

Frostinged turrets soared on cakes, tarts, parfaits…

 

You named it, it was there.

 

 

And five mugs of steaming chocolate smothered in every sweet-flavored topping possible sat perfectly to the right of each ‘diner’.

 

 

 

Or rather, to the right of all except the one empty chair poised next to Makoto.

 

 

 

‘Good morning, gentlemen!’

 

-An intercom crackled high above them.

 

 

 

‘Thank you and welcome to Christmas Dinner!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo much candy, I can't.


	15. A Christmas Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her intentions are revealed.

“Christmas what?”

 

Makoto felt his confusion come roaring back.

 

 

“December was months ago-“

 

 

‘Alice would revolt if you all died, so we’re choosing to be diplomatic about this’.

 

 

A light-violet spotlight shone down upon the unbelievable amounts of food.

 

 

‘Whomever is able to find the King’s coin first will be released and will therefore, have a very slim chance of saving the others’.

 

 

“And let me guess: we’ll have to eat humble pie to do it”.

 

 

No way in h* did Nightcrawler buy that this wasn’t fixed.

 

 

‘Why yes, you and your lovely partner will…

 

As well as Mr. Naegi’.

 

 

A wry grin spread across the Ultimate’s face as he felt the harsh candy clamp into place.

 

 

“Can’t say I didn’t see that coming…”, he murmured.

 

 

The Hitman gritted his teeth.

 

 

‘However, Sal won’t have to because he’s been nothing but a perfect angel this entire time’.

 

 

…He didn’t respond.

 

 

Just tucked his hands behind his back.

 

 

Vero barked a laugh.

 

 

‘…

 

Your choice, dear’.

 

 

The sounds of muffled voices could be heard as background noise.

 

 

‘I must go now, but I do hope you all have a wonderful time…’

 

 

 

 

With a sugary snap, her blaring voice ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Sugarplum fairy is something else.


	16. Substance Defied!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Christmasville...

Fluttering madly out of her secret hideaway, the Sugarplum fairy was enraged at what she saw.

 

 

Five empty chairs.

 

Five drizzling tubes.

 

 

Five distant futures that would be forever forgotten.

 

 

How had they gotten free!?

 

 

 

She didn’t know, and that was the most unbearable part of all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King's Coin coming up.


	17. The King's Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to play with food.

Slowly.

 

He unclasped his hands.

 

 

“Uh, Sal?”

 

Vero shot him a confused glance.

 

“What are you doin’?”

 

“I’m thinking if we’re not smart about this, we’ll be in for something worse than what we’ve seen already”.

 

“Meaning?”

 

Nightcrawler watched skeptically as he stood up.

 

 

Lifting one foot and testing its weight upon the tabletop, the only one of them who could still move prepared to do something very stupid.

 

 

“Meaning if we play her game, we’re going to get poisoned at best or brainwashed out of our minds at worst”.

 

 

He heaved himself among the dishes!

 

 

“Dude!” Vero exclaimed.

 

“Don’t fall-“, Makoto worried.

 

“Think he’s got it”, Nightcrawler mumbled.

 

 

If it were him, he would’ve done the same thing.

 

 

Taking a knee, Sal inspected the spread of sugary delights.

 

It was impossible to say for sure which one the fairy had chosen to hide her coin in...

 

 

They all looked equally extravagantly decorated with frosting flowers and ribbons, holly berries and fondant crystals.

 

 

Equally likely to be the clincher.

 

 

 

...Fortunately for him, he had a sneaking suspicion about that.

 

 

 

Rolling up his sleeves, he leaned over the largest tier-cake of the bunch.

 

A good three-footer with more candles than the average birthday surprise…

 

 

“You gonna eat it or what?” Vero asked impatiently.

 

“Anything could be goin’ to H* out there-“

 

 

He plunged both hands into it, as deep as he could get them!

 

 

The moist sponge contracted, making a repulsed shiver race up his spine.

 

 

It felt _so_ gross…

 

 

Wrenching them loose, he couldn’t ignore the vivid, violet color.

 

 

_Just twice more._

 

_And then I’ll be certain._

 

 

Crawling awkwardly over to a giant chocolate-and-vanilla mousse, he repeated the previous action.

 

SPLUTCH-!!

 

 

“Oh that sounded pleasant”, Nightcrawler remarked sarcastically.

 

“…What are you doing?” Makoto watched, intrigued, yet a little creeped out at the same time.

 

"Making a mess?" Vero posited.

 

 

Withdrew his hands with an even more nauseating noise.

 

 

Finally, he plunged his fingers into a lime mold of jello striped with candy amethysts.

 

 

 

By now, it was obvious to the other three that he wasn’t looking for that coin at all.

 

 

 

_Should be enough…_

 

 

Flexing slimy digits, he poked his way carefully past a tall fountain of fudge icing and slid into a crouch.

 

 

_To get these guys out._

 

 

 

Gently slathering the purple goop over the Ultimate’s restraints, it wasn’t long before they melted away into nothing.

 

 

“H-huh!?”

 

 

He gasped, and automatically rubbed his sore wrists.

 

 

“You did it…”

 

 

_Ssss…_

 

 

 

“YES!”

 

The Shadow Beast shot up and out of his chair, his eyes glittering with a dark joy.

 

 

“About time!!”

 

 

 

Last but not least.

 

 

The Hitman gingerly sat up, keenly feeling where his candy cane collar had slot tight around his neck.

 

 

“And how did you manage to work this miracle?”

 

 

Sal wiped his cupcake-smelling hands onto the pristine table cloth wincing in guilt a bit as he did so.

 

 

“The food was magically whipped up, right?

 

So I was just wondering if the traces she left behind would be sufficient in letting you guys go”.

 

 

“Glad it did”.

 

 

“Yeah”.

 

 

He searched through his pants-pockets.

 

There was a tell-tale **clink!** -

 

 

“Oh please tell me that’s-“

 

 

“I knew it”.

 

 

 

Light glinted off of a silvery coin embossed with a golden crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheat the system!


	18. Gold Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed at last, they're in for a big surprise.

“It was in your pocket this whole time”.

 

Nightcrawler snickered disbelievingly.

 

 

“Guess your theory about the food being bad wasn’t entirely unfounded”.

 

 

“Is anyone really surprised?” Vero deadpanned.

 

 

“Not particularly”, Makoto sighed.

 

 

Sal thoughtfully traced the crown with his fingertip.

 

 

“She said this would allow one of us to go free...”

 

 

Looked at the purple spotlight…

 

 

 

Climbed back onto the table again.

 

 

 

“Now what’s up?”

 

 

 

Slid the coin into the path of illumination.

 

 

 

 

_Let’s see if **this** does anything._

 

 

 

-FWOOOOSHHH~

 

 

 

The other three ducked to avoid the sudden beam that arced above their heads!

 

 

Gleaming with white-hot intensity, it blew out the opposite wall as if it were made of nothing but cream cheese.

 

 

 

“Holy s*!”

 

“That’s one way to make an exit…”

 

 

_…My hunch was right again._

 

 

-

 

 

They heard the chamber collapse in on itself behind them with a deafening _rrrrumble-_

 

 

“You know one thing I don’t get?

 

What was that b* trying to do that needed our removal to the eating party of death?”

 

 

“Think I can guess”, Vero mumbled as he waved away a cloud of fading lavender smoke.

 

 

“Yeah, me too”.

 

 

Makoto tasted a sickeningly-sweet flavor upon his tongue-

 

The air hadn’t quite yet gone back to its normal charged atmosphere.

 

 

“She was trying to re-write the poor kid?

 

_Again?_

 

 

_For the third **f*ing** time!?_”

 

 

“…I mean, there’s not much else it could be”, Sal shrugged.

 

 

“Looks like they dealt with it fine on their own though…”, Vero remarked.

 

 

 

“Yeah”.

 

 

-

 

 

A golden shockwave flared down the halls.

 

 

-

 

 

“Oh _crap!!_ ” The Shadow Beast shouted, echoing what everyone was thinking at once.

 

“We’ll never get back there in time-” Makoto fretted.

 

 

“Like **h*** we’re gonna sit here and not know”.

 

 

Nightcrawler took off at a run…

 

 

“Where are you going!?”

 

“I want to try something”.

 

 

He madly pried up a mirror.

 

 

“Hey **you!!**

 

Show us what’s up in the Token Room before it’s too late”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, we're almost to the end!?
> 
> How did that happen!!?


	19. Up One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for Death & Gore.
> 
> The penultimate Christmas relay aftermath.

It stayed blank.

 

“Oh come on!”

 

 

“You forgot to say ‘please’", Sal informed him.

 

 

_You’ve gotta be kidding me._

 

 

But…

 

They needed to know.

 

 

 

So fine, he would swallow his pride…

 

 

Rolling his eyes Nightcrawler amended:

 

 

“Would you please tell us what’s up in the Token Room before it’s too late?”

 

 

 

It lit up with a swirl of light and sound, colors flowing into the very center of the glass, and rippling outwards into a horrific tableau…

 

 

 

Timothy Delaghetto,

 

The Mobster.

 

Screaming in pain as a forest of fully-decorated Christmas trees morphed into hypodermic needles, and drugged him into oblivion, image growing murkier and murkier until his portrait was merely a black canvas.

 

 

Jesse Wellens,

 

The Outlaw.

 

Desperately trying to fight off a horde of robotic, red-eyed rats thirsty for his blood.

 

Scratching and biting until there was nothing left but a bleached skeleton on display for all to see.

 

 

Shane Dawson,

 

The Renegade.

 

Sniped in the skull by the Gingerbread Woman’s carving knife, a giant puncture mark thunking hard into the weave of the painting.

 

 

Lele Pons,

 

The Hustler.

 

Circled by a field of vicious, sharp-bladed flowers whirling like saws.

 

Opening up a thousand cuts until her blood had fully spilled.

 

 

 

And Matt Haag.

 

The Professor.

 

Water sloshed around the edges of the frame as the ice broke and an ominous silence fell.

 

Bubbles stopped issuing from his mouth.

 

 

 

On the third pedestal, a golden Token spun, its elaborately wrought Christmas tree glinting innocently upon its surface.

 

 

 

Makoto gaped at the five (not _one_ , not _two_ , but **five!!!** ) deaths.

 

 

“What… _what the_ …!!?”

 

 

Vero blinked.

 

 

“Wow.

 

Just… **wow** ”.

 

 

Even Sal was troubled despite everything he’d seen in his life so far.

 

 

“Those were more vicious than the last few.

 

They must be stepping up their game-“

 

 

Nightcrawler slammed the frame back down, heart thumping with dread.

 

 

 

“We have GOT to get Alice out of there!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One epilogue, and that's it.


	20. Red As Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile.

-???-

 

 

Where am I?

 

What _was_ that!?

 

 

All I did was touch-

 

 

…

 

 

Is this…

 

 

**Her** room…?

 

…

 

 

It is.

 

But if so.

 

 

Then why is everything monochrome?

 

 

...

 

 

What world did I get sent to…

 

 

 

 

And why am I not in the mirror!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the last we shall see for now.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Morivin was created by IvyDarkRose,
> 
> Vero was created by Mama-Devil/charlottelaantz,
> 
>    
> and
> 
>    
> Nightcrawler was created by Bumfteeny.


End file.
